Mi mejor amigo
by Katra-Grey
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto Especial: Regalos de San Valentín" del Foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"


Hooooliiiiiiiiiiiissss… Aquí yo! hoy les traigo un fic desde la perspectiva de Akamaru. Este es un reto y lo estoy entregando taaaarde. Pero es que he estado enferma. Tengo Zyka (no sé cómo se escribirá eso._.) . Casi me muero xq pensé que no lo lograría. Lo tengo listo desde hace un tiempo y me frustraba saber que lo tenía pero no podía subirlo T_T. Pero hoy, me he colado. Mi madre ha salido y aproveche para sentarme en la PC un rato exclusivamente para esto.

Y heme aui, con fiebre, picason y otrs cosas, subiendo un fic sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión jajajajajaja. Asi soy yo XD.

Eeeeeeen Fiiin!

No los fastidio más con mis dolencias, a continuación, el fic.

* * *

 _ **Disclamer:**_ _los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Este fic participa en el "_ _ **Reto Especial: Regalos de San Valentín**_ _" del Foro_ _ **"La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"**_

* * *

 **Mi mejor amigo**

Si tuviese que regalar algo el día de los enamorados, en primer lugar, no sería un regalo de enamorados. Sería un regalo de amor y amistad. Si. Y se lo daría la mejor humano que he conocido. Una difícil elección. Pero se exactamente de quien hablo. Aunque he conocido muchos humanos, hablo de **MI** humano. Mi mejor amigo y compañero ninja; **KIBA INUZUKA.**

¿Porque él? Bueno, hay muchos otros humanos agradables. Por ejemplo está Naruto-san, que nos salvó a todos del genjutsu malvado. Chouji-kun me agrada, siempre está dándome comida. Shikamaru-san es aburrido, no juega conmigo, dice que le parece muy problemático. Pero es un gran compañero de siestas. Lee-kun es uno de los mejores, siempre tiene energía para acompañarme a enterrar huesos y marcar mi territorio cuando Kiba y yo lo hacemos. Las chicas también son muy buenas, pero Hinata-chan es la mejor. Ella es muy linda conmigo y siempre me rasca detrás de las orejas… amo que me rasquen detrás de las orejas. Tenten-san, aunque me asusta cuando empieza a lanzar todas esas armas, es una gran chica. Ino-san es muy linda pero me tiene alergia, eso me pone triste, aunque Sakura me consuela al decirme que es graciosos verla estornudar.

Pero mi favorito, el mejor, el más especial de todos, es Kiba.

Mi humano es el mejor.

Desde que soy un cachorro me eligió a mi como su compañero. Algunos se preguntaran porque yo no hablo igual que los demás perros ninja. Bueno, he ahí la razón. Yo no soy un perro nacido para ser ninja. Yo era solo un cachorro solo y enfermo, que vagaba por las calles de Konoha cuando él me encontró. Y contra las órdenes de su madre -que ya es bastante- y las recomendaciones de su hermana, me adopto como su compañero, no solo de misiones, sino también de vida. Desde aquel día, Kiba y yo vamos a todos lados juntos. Jamás me separaría de él, por nada del mundo.

Kiba es un gran amante de los perros. Ha adoptado a muchos abandonados y les has encontrado hogar.

Me deja dormir en su cama.

No me deja atrás, aun cuando sale con alguna chica.

Me defiende cuando estoy en problemas.

El ama a Akamaru, y daría su vida por él.

Es por eso que le daré mi vida. Ese será mi regalo del día del amor y la amistad.

Porque está en peligro y jamás dejaría que le ocurriera nada. Además, no se me ocurre nada más, ya estamos a catorce y no tuve tiempo para planear nada para él.

Kiba es mi mejor amigo, y sin mi mejor amigo la vida no sería una buena vida. Por eso correré y me interpondré entre ese shuriken y el, para salvarlo.

 **~oOo~**

-¡Akamaru! ¡Maldición! Se supone que fui yo quien te rescato a ti.

Estoy en un veterinario. Kiba tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Kiba está vivo y yo también.

Sabía que mi mejor amigo no me dejaría morir.

* * *

Y? les gusto? Espero que sí. A mí me encanto, me he inspirado en mi amada y adorada Oreo, ella se sacrificó para salvarme la vida a mí y estoy Super agradecida con ella por eso (secándome los mocos y las lágrimas Y.Y). Así que aproveche de hacer de esto una especie de homenaje para ella.

Se despide Kat. Hasta la próxima. Besotes, bye.


End file.
